Lattices made of interwoven or crossed wooden strips have long been used to provide air and light permeable walls for buildings of various types. Recently, lattices have been made of plastic strips such as from cellular blown polyvinylchloride (PVC). These plastic lattices offer distinct advantages over wooden lattices including the facts that they have much greater longevity, do not need to be painted or repainted, are lightweight, relatively easy to erect, termite-proof and mildew resistant.
Though prefabricated plastic lattices do provide decided improvements to those of wooden construction, they still are lacking in some attributes. Specifically, their large sizes render them difficult to store and transport. That they are prefabricated as large size panels limits their versatility with regard to dimensions and color patterns. Thus, if a lattice could be devised that had these attributes in addition to those already associated with plastic lattices in general, a distinct advance in the art would be achieved. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.